Karaoke
by Jynova
Summary: Lelouch is having some issues, primarily stemming from inadvertently falling in love with his unattainable best friend, Suzaku Kururugi. Lelouch tries to get over his unrequited love by seeing a gorgeous new student, Gino Wineberg. But their first "date"/social gathering at the Karaoke bar gets interrupted by feelings and such. Story Sap. SuxLu.
"Kara Kara Kara KARAOKE" With every "Kara" Milly pointed to another different one of the stupefied looking student council members sitting in front of her.

"Why didn't I get a kara?" Nina whispered to herself and jumped a bit at the light bulb that appeared above Lelouch's head.

"Madam President, considering I did not receive a "kara" and associated, rude, might I add, finger shoved in my face, I take it, that constitutes an exemption" He said so matter of factly that anyone else would have just assumed it to be a fact as true as Newton's law of gravity. Not Milly Ashford though, in that moment, Milly levitated off her seat (effectively refuting aforementioned law) and floated with narrowed eyes, closer to the raven-haired boy with her head cocked to the side. She then lifted both her hands, extending both her index fingers, one poking each of Lelouch's cheeks and with the a mischievous grin, said "Kara, kara, kara, KARA"

'Think Lamperouge, think Vi Britannia, THINK ZERO, think of something else, anything else, to get out of this!'

"Ahh, but that was four Karas wasn't it, an even number. It's like "loves me/loves me not" right? 1 Kara, I go, 2 I don't, 3 I do, and aww… damn, 4." He was grasping at straws at this point and he hated it that his brain came up with such a stupid strategy. Although, he couldn't really blame himself for that considering Milly had conditioned him into a blathering idiot when it came to excuses. This was the woman who made an impromptu surprise visit to the dental clinic when Lelouch had used the (thankfully real) excuse of Nunnallys dentist appointment. So even though, due to his many fake excuses, he had provided more than enough reason for her to be exceedingly dubious, deep down he knew that there was a slim-to-none chance of him actually getting out of this… and he was right.

"It starts with 1 as don't go, sorry Lelouch… but, you know… not really, hahaha… And also Lelouch, are you plucking flower petals playing loves me/loves me not? Who are you decimating the local flora for meester?"

Lelouch averted his gaze to the floor and blushed, less so from the fact that he had just served a golden opportunity on a silver platter to Milly Ashford to relentlessly tease him but more so at a candid memory that flashed across his mind of a gaurded Lelouch, very… very cautiously plucking a sunflower (after pre-counting the petals and adjusting the formula to end favorably for himself or course) and hiding behind a giant tree to pluck each one out. He also remembered the immediate sick feeling he got for partaking in such a ridiculously sentimental act and then was overcome with a deep sadness from knowing 100% that no matter how many times it would end with "he loves me," he knew it would never reign true. After critically analyzing a few of the more harrowing incidents involving his best friend and some normal ones, Lelouch had painstakingly realized he was in love with his best friend, Suzaku Kururugi.

Back in the student council room, everyone noticed the sad look that came over Lelouch for a brief few moments before he replaced it with his trademark stoicism. It was actually partially the reason Milly had organized the social outing. Lelouch had been acting strange…ER than usual, more withdrawn, more apathetic, more… generally melancholic. It was apparent to everybody but the raven-haired boys supposedly best friend, Suzaku Kururugi.

Rivalz had recently approached Suzaku one day after school to confront him about Lelouch. But Suzaku had just been re-introduced into Lelouch's life maybe six months prior and didn't know all of his mannerisms that well. He could however, read Lelouchs eyes like none of the othes could. But it genuinely confused him when Rivalz had mentioned that something was wrong with Lelouch and whats wrose was that it had only started a few months after Suzaku showed up. Inwardly, Suzaku wondered if it was a mistake for him to reconnect with Lelouch.

Maybe Lelouch was irreconcilably upset at Suzaku's military service, Lelouch had expressed his displeasure at it in no uncertain terms on numerous occasions. Maybe it was too much for him. But the thing was, Suzaku was finally, truly happy again when he was with Lelouch, and granted that may have been selfish but he hadn't been happy like he was now since, well the last time he was a care-free child with the same raven-haired boy, some 7 years prior. His heart sank at the thought of possibly losing Lelouch but if it meant Lelouch was to be happy, then Suzaku's own happiness was a small price to pay.

He had even tried to talk to Lelouch about it, being immediately dismissed by the latter as an "idiot" who was apparently "in need of a feminine hygiene product for being so dramatic." Suzaku just sighed and left it at that, sad that even though he was considered Lelouch's "best friend," he couldn't even coax one problem out of him. He felt further away from Lelouch now than when they were separated by different lives.

'But wait…' Suzaku mind desperately grasping at a thought, he was just given a hint, a clue. Lelouch got sad after Milly mentioned flowers and decimating and… LOVE! OH MY GOD, HOW had Suzaku NOT thought of this before! Lelouch was IN LOVE with someone! And DAMN IT TO HELL if Lelouch's best friend wouldn't help wingman and get this girl for Lelouch! First thing was first, he needed to determine who it was Lelouch was in love with. He had a transient feeling it might be Shirley but upon further inspection, that didn't make sense because Shirley would have easily reciprocated his feelings and that shouldn't have been a source of sadness. So, it must be someone he maybe feels is unobtainable? Or there is some barrier between them? Yes, that must be it. This would be a challenge but Suzaku was used to challenges and so he gritted his teeth and set his jaw on the daunting task ahead of him.

"Na, Lelouch?" He nudged his friend on their walk home from the council room, receiving an angry head tilt and narrowed eyes as a response.

"You know… back when I first started in the military, when I was… oh 15, there was this girl…" He looked at his friend for confirmation that he was indeed paying attention and was met with shocked purple eyes. 'Perrfeccttt' Suzaku continued, finding increasingly difficult to ignore the increase in their gait to an almost slight jog.

"W… wait Lelouch… let me finish please" he almost begged as Lelouchs front door was quickly growing larger and larger in their sights.

"So this girl, I had never felt romantic feelings like that for someone before and…"

"Thanks so much for walking me home Suzaku, I really appreciate it and sorry for interrupting but I've got oh so much to do tonight but I'm sure someone like Milly or Shirley or shoot, even Nina would be better suited to have this conversation with, they're very good with these subjects, quite unlike me. Best of luck, I'll see you tomorrow night, ok? bye!" SLAM.

"Ughhhh" Suzaku groaned at the door in front of him. 'This is going to be so much harder than I thought.'

Lelouch got into the house, immediately slumping to the ground behind the closed and locked door. He cradled his head in his arms and cursed himself. He genuinely cursed himself and seriously considered geassing himself out of this situation or finding someone who could do something. Find a geass user who could tweak emotions or switch off the body's oxytocin production or even just… make someone else fall in love? Like Cupid? Oh. God. Damnit. That was IT. SOMETHING needed to be done. Lelouch was NOT this weak. He found maudlin displays grotesque and he needed to pull himself together because now he was hoping CUPID was real?! Suzaku was in love with some girl from his military days for the last three years and even if he wasn't, Lelouch wasn't about to damage his precious friendship. So damn it if he wasn't going to GET over the stupid insidious boy who had forced, yes FORCED himself into Lelouch's heart. 'Mind rape, that fucker mind raped me.' And even though it was entirely Suzakus fault for mind raping him, at that moment Lelouch took all responsibility and initiative to get over the sick mind rapist (because let's be honest, it wasn't the mind rapist, it was weak willed Lelouch).

Even though, in all honestly, if Suzaku had been even a tiny fraction of what Lelouch was now mentally accusing him of, Lelouch would never have even fallen for him… because in reality, the boy was, a wonderful and honest and sexy as fuck individual, but that line of reasoning would produce only negative results and more hurt for Lelouch (and by extension, his friends, including aforementioned sexy boy), so Lelouch needed to at least temporarily turn off the overwhelming compassion and consideration he usually showered the emerald-eyed boy with (which was meager relative to a "normal" person, but so much so for Lelouch that even after a 7 year absence, the brunette had been dubbed his "best friend" almost immediately upon reconciliation). Lelouch only had one problem… he had no idea how to get over someone, especially in an accelerated fashion, which was an integral requirement for Lelouch. So he did what any normal reticent hermit would do, he consulted the world wide web.

~Get over your ex with this new total body and mind and soul cleanse

~10 ways to forget about the one you love

1\. Buy our patented memory wipe package

2\. Use it/1st session

3\. Come back for a 2nd session

4\. 3rd session

5\. 4th session

6\. Lawyer up

7\. Go to the gym

8\. Take a vacation

9\. Delete Facebook

10\. 5th and final session

~Revenge on EX'S PRANK GONE SEXUAL!

~Academic study on infidelity among same sex couples ranging from 18-25

~How to get over someone? TIME HEALS ALL.

' _Time_?! Are you fucking kidding me?! The one actual piece of advice and it starkly contradicts my ONE rule?' Ugh. There has GOT to be a better way. Lelouch mentally went over which of his friends he might be able to broach the topic with. It saddened him that the one person he felt comfortable talking to, the one person whose discretion he knew was solid was the one person he couldn't approach. Maybe he could don zeros mask and ask Kallen. Nahh, that seemed like a bad idea.

"Lelouch…?" Nunally appeared in the doorway to the study. Lelouch jumped up a bit startled at the invasion and quickly x-ed out of the window he had open.

"Lelouch, are you ok? I could sense your tension and then I just heard you jump at my calling your name"

"Oh no Nunnally, I'm fine" WAIT, NUNNALLY! Granted she wasn't a social butterfly but she had more friends than Lelouch and she was better liked. Plus, she was a teenage girl. And his sweet, completely discrete little sister.

"Actually Nunnally, some of the student council members are going out for Karaoke tomorrow night in order to cheer… Kallen up, see, she's in love with someone (Zero) who she knows with total certainty that she cannot ever be with"

"Don't say that brother, I know it sounds cliché but love can conquer all, it can permeate the biggest hurdles"

"Well… that's only if there IS love between the two. See her problem is that her feelings are only one sided and there's no way they can be reciprocated, ever, because the boy shes in love with is madly in love with another. And we are all aware of this fact and it's been rathe difficult, for me especially, since I don't know exactly how to console her. I just want to say something that will be beneficial for her. You know me, I'm pragmatic, I'm not one for the corney like time heals all type of nonsense" Lelouch chortled at the stupid phrase.

"Hrm.. yes, that is quite the predicament. You know, one of my girlfriends was heartbroken after she found out her boyfriend was in love with someone else and it was actually Milly who outlined five steps to help guide her to recovery. It wasn't a fool proof plan or anything like that, just general guidelines but as I recall, they helped her a lot.

Let's see I believe number one was to keep busy with other things. 'Great, like living life as 3 separate people and taking care of Nunnally AND school isn't enough, next' "number two was to surround yourself with close friends and loved ones" 'HAH, yea right' "third was to reflect upon yourself, how you can possibly grow from the experience by analyzing your shortcomings and your strengths and adjusting so you're more secure with yourself" 'hrm, I don't think I'm an insecure individual… no, I'm actually pretty great, you know… Suzaku would be lucky to have me… God damn it…' "number four was to exercise to increase general happiness and stay depression or manic episodes" '…just, no' "and Milly claimed to save the best for last, number five, find someone else to infatuate over temporarily to try to get over your last crush." Hmm, the last one piqued Lelouch's interest. It seemed be only one that might actually work in his case. He had no real idea why he liked Suzaku so much, he most certainly detested the boys job and he was often times, a complete idiot, so it shouldn't be hard for Lelouch to find someone else tolerable to be well… tolerable. Anything was worth a try at this point, then Lelouch went through everyone he could possible think of and slumped down in defeat again. He found absolutely no one else interesting. "SIGHHH"

CLASS NEXT DAY

"Ok, settle down please everyone" Lelouch vaguely heard the command, he was too busy somberly looking out the window, hating the stupid predicament he was in slightly less than he hated his own neglectful father.

"We have a new student joining us today. It's my pleasure to introduce the new TA for this class. He's a senior but I still expect you all to welcome him graciously and follow his instruction as you would mine." Professor Gotwald stepped aside, ushering a tall blonde boy with messy hair who had broad shoulders that led to a chiseled body, piercing glacial blue-eyes, and a sharp jaw line. Lelouch was stunned, this boys beauty was almost god-like, almost rivaling his own maybe? And if he held a coveted TA spot, he was no doubt intelligent. Lelouch found himself staring at the perfect specimen for his hopefully successful little experiment, I mean, it was kind of already working.

"Hello everyone, my name's Gino Wineberg, I just moved here from Britannia, it's so nice to meet you, I hope we can all get along well, feel free to approach me if you need anything."

'Hello mrrrrrr. Wineberggggg'

"Let's go Lelouch, you'll be late for your tutoring session and I was hoping to speak to you on the way" Suzaku was packing his stuff up, trying to get Lelouch to hurry and do the same so he could again attempt to progress his plan past the point of frustrating stagnation.

"I'm the tutor Suzaku, the session doesn't begin until I get there, now I have some business to take care of, just call me later if you need to talk but please remember my earlier comments regarding our last topic of conversation. Student council meeting is in a couple hours before Karaoke, I'm sure you can find someone better suited there to speak to, go on now, I'll talk with you later ok? Bye" Lelouch waved his friend away.

Suzaku sighed as he exited the classroom alone and the lack of Lelouch by his side suddenly overwhelmed him with a terrible fear at the thought that he might have misread the situation and maybe Lelouch WAS really just trying to distance himself from Suzaku rather than the whole "hoplessly in love" nonsense. It definitely made more sense. Still, if he couldn't get a straight answer, then he would keep on this track until something happened, he was a persistent person and if it was for Lelouch, then he would try for the duration of his entire life if he had to. He gave a sad wave coupled with a genuine smile as he left. Lelouch felt his heart twinge at that smile and that feeling gave him even more fuel to approach the tall blonde.

First was to try to distinguish the mans sexual preference although it didn't matter too much to Lelouch. He felt confident enough in his looks to seduce white off rice. For good reason too, he was constantly being told by almost every girl how insecure he made them by being so pretty, those same girls then turning around and throwing themselves at him. 'Insecure my ass, there goes Millys number 3'

"Hullo, Lelouch Lamperouge at your service, I'm the TA for Mr. Gotwalds 4th period class, I can show you the ropes if you'd like, there's a trick to inputting grades in the computer, if you don't know it, you may inadvertently delete the entire folder" Lelouch tilted his head a bit while sporting a half smirk and looking dead on straight into those unwavering blue eyes. Lelouch was kind of taken aback at the boys eyes, they were beautiful, but 'still' he wondered 'they're not brilliant green… UGH, shut-up.' Although when it came to most stunning eyes, Lelouch was leaps and bounds ahead of everyone. He had won 'best eyes' in the yearbook every year for the last 4 years and yes, he was only a junior (3rd year).

"Oh, Hi Lelouch… you're in this class, so you're a junior but a TA for the junior class? Impressive" Gino smiled back at the raven-haired boy.

'time to step it up a notch'

"Oh, well thank you but not quite, Professor Gotwald's 4th period is the senior's AP European History course, I took the AP test last year for it and scored a 5 so I was offered the TA position this year" Lelouch figured he could watch Ginos next expression on repeat for the rest of his life. Well not really, maybe a few more times before he got bored. But it was still priceless to see the peak in interest grow in those eyes and the smile shift from congenial to mild shock and awe.

"So… the computer?" Lelouch tilted his head, as smoothly as he could in the direction of the computer, while briefly shifting his eyes in the same direction before settling back onto Gino. Gino silently nodded while finally plastering that appreciative smile back on.

"Yeah, please that'd be very helpful"

'Ok, now comes the part where I see whether his interest is peaked' Lelouch phrased his next question very carefully.

"Do you want me to sit and show you or do you want me to guide you through it while you do it?" The hidden implication being "Do you want to awkwardly wonder how close to get to watch while I type or do you want to type while I press my body up against yours in… instruction"

"Hrm, well I'm a tactile learner so, I'll type if that's cool"

' =) ' Lelouch spent the next 10 minutes leaning over the taller boy, sometimes accidentally brushing up against him, sometimes lightly hovering his index finger in little circles over the screen to indicate one thing or another. At one point when he leaned down to type in the admin username and password, he could hear Gino swallow hard. And he didn't seem to lean away very far from Lelouch. This wasn't something Lelouch did often but he inwardly complimented his knack at flirting (like he needed more of an ego boost). At the end of their session, on Ginos insistence, Lelouch briefly switched positions to do a quick summation of everything. Lelouch intermittently gently nibbled on his bottom lip while his hands clicked away and he felt blue eyes on him, not the screen.

"Well we seem to be all finished… so do you have any extracurriculars yet? It's mandatory to join at least one club" Lelouch was now starting to pack his things to head out.

"Just sports, varsity basketball and soccer… what about you Lelouch?" it was now Ginos turn to try impress as much as he could without seeming too conceited. 'great, a jock.. just like Suz… aku…' Lelouch was starting to get sick of reprimanding himself over the slips. So instead, he decided to do something about it.

"Just chess club and the student council. I'm vice president of the Associated Student Council. We're looking for a treasurer and you've more than proven yourself proficient with entering numbers, if you're interested, we even have a little informal get together tonight… karaoke, I'm told."

"I'd love to come check it out, see if I'm a good fit…" Lelouch coldn't have put it better himself "and meet some new people… friends I mean, I don't really know anyone yet."

"Great, here's my cell number. I'll bring it up at the student council meeting later tonight, you're welcome to join us, 5 pm, ASC room."

"Oh I have practice at that time but I'll call you about tonight?" Ginos eyes full of curiosity and interest.

"Sounds good, I've got a student waiting, tutoring, so I look forward to hearing from you, nice meeting you, Gino" Lelouch turned fully around at the door to give a one wave goodbye, again feeling blue eyes boring a hole into his back and he walked away, a gentle phrase barely catching his ears.

"Uhm… yea, definitely same to you.. Lelouch" Gino candidly answered, a bit flustered.

Did Lelouch care that he might inadvertently put another human being in the same position he was now in with his feelings towards Suzaku? No, he did not. He didn't care if the entire world was pining just so long as it wasn't him.

* * *

Suzaku couldn't get his thoughts streamlined, no matter how much he tried, so on his way back to the military barracks, he decided to make a stop, at Lelouch's house. He knew the raven-haired boy was preoccupied but maybe he could investigate his demeanor at home. His home life was bound to be telling of something, anything, and Suzaku was desperate.

"Nunally!" Suzaku handed her his hand for her to feel.

"Oh Suzaku-kun! I'm sooo thrilled you are here, although Lelouch is not at the moment"

"Oh I realize that, I just left him at school actually. I wanted to come see you! Is that fine with you?" He asked as he rolled her wheelchair into the sitting room.

"Oh what kind of a silly question, no wonder brother calls you that silly word sometimes!" She teased Suzaku about Lelouch's favorite nickname for the brunette (idiot).

"ssss," Suzaku hissed "ouch Nunnally, not from your sweet lips, haha, I'm just kidding although I'm glad you breached the subject of your brother, may I sit and talk for a few minutes?"

"Yes, of course, would you like some tea? Sayoko is in the kitchen already"

"Oh no no, I'm good Nunally, thank you for being so hospitable, you sure have matured into a beautiful young lady" Suzaku couldn't help but marvel at how Lelouch had a hand helping create this wonderful girl.

"Oh Suzaku-kun, flattery will not help me betray my brothers secrets if that's what you are hoping…!" She teased.

"haha, no no, you keep those secrets locked away safe! I have too many to want to harbor any more" He winced at how true that fact was. He was a broken individual, rife with cracks, old and new… issues dormant and raging, 'I wonder why Lelouch and Nunnally even desire to be my friends?'

"Nunna-chan, I'm worried about your brother, he's been more reserved, withdrawn almost and I'm not the only one who had noticed, how is he here? With you? No cause for concern right, I hope?"

"Well… I had noticed small changes, although brother spends an inordinate amount of time pretending everything is peachy-keen around me so although I cannot ever tell by his words alone, I do sometimes sense a deep sadness in him, I actually spoke with him about it yesterday and received somewhat of an answer although I hardly think it's the complete reason."

"You DID?" Suzaku instantly perked up, hoping against hope that she could and would divulge more.

"Yes, he was easily startled and told me he was concerned over Kallens problem. You know it right? Her unrequited love? I shouldn't be breaking any taboos considering Lelouch specifically said that the student council members were all trying to cheer her up."

"Oh Nunnally" Suzaku breathed out "… unrequited love? Kallen? O..of.. course of course, but do go on so I get a sense of where Lelouch is coming from" It took all of Suzakus will power not to jump up and spin Nunnally around, gratifying her with hugs.

"Yes well, he was just wondering what sort of practical advice he could give her on how she could stop loving and move on from that man who is clearly in love with someone else." All the good feeling Suzaku had accumulated up until this point went flying out the window with that last statement. Kallen (most likely) loved someone else…? Maybe it was impossible for Suzaku to help the merging of two souls, rather, maybe his lot in life was to constantly help with torn relationships… it's what he was good at anyways. So Lelouch really was in love with someone who could nor would return his love.

"And what did you say?" He asked, trying his hardest not to let his voice betray his sadness. Nunnally was very good at picking up those types of cues.

"I just relayed some basic information that I could recall off the top of my hand, nothing so profound as to illicit a response, I'm sure he could have come to those conclusions himself but still, it was nice having him approach me on such a sensitive subject, instead of Milly or Shirley" 'You don't fully understand' Suzaku thought 'Nunnally… love clouds ones judgement and thought processes, it has the ability to elevate and/or cripple or even both' the brunette deliberated, innocently and naïvely unaware of his own predicament of jumbled thoughts that drove him to where he currently was.

"Well that certainly clears things up and yes, we are going out tonight to cheer… Kallen (one of the only members not actually attending) up and don't worry Nunnally, I'll protect and be there for your brother, I will try my hardest to make sure nothing or no one hurts him" Suzaku set his jaw, mentally preparing for what was to come.

"Oh Suzaku, it makes me so happy to know that Lelouch has a friend that is so concerned about him in his life, Suzaku, never leave his side." She squeezed his hand, pleadingly and he squeezed back, promisingly.

"I won't."

* * *

Lelouch walked into the student council room, taking in the sparse collection of faces that were tuned into him. He couldn't help but smile at the extra warmth radiating from Suzakus smile at him. And then he got sad and then Suzaku got sad and then the whole room was once again brought down by Lelouch Lamperouge and Lelouch was just sick of it.

"Oh a cheery note, Madam President… I may be overstepping my bounds by doing so much recruitment," he shot Suzaku a pleasant smile, immediately elevating the emerald-eyed boys mood again "but I have come across a student who would do well in the oh so coveted treasurer position, the new student, Gino Wineberg"

This drew an audible gasp from everybody. Lelouch wasn't amicable, especially towards new students. Maybe if they had pestered him non-stop for three months (as most of the ASC had to do, except Suzaku), Lelouch might pay them a modicum of attention but to be not only friendly but overtly friendly, it was surreally strange.

"Uhm… I don't see why not…" Milly started, hesitantly looking around for someone to jump out and yell "PRANKED!"

But it didn't show and so everyone held their breath when Lelouch started speaking again

"Well I've invited him to tonight's outing and he's agreed to see whether it would be a good fit and to socialize, possibly make some new friends."

The whole room collectively fell out of their chairs.

Lelouch just sighed and left, with everyone still on the ground, chattering away with phrases like "What just happened? Did you hear that? Are we all dreaming? Let me pinch you to make sure Milly and OUCH RIVALZ!"

'Well, that went better than I expected' Lelouch mused as he walked home.

Suzakus mind was also running through all the possibilities, he finally settled on one of two possible rationales, either Lelouch was an emotionally adept genius and this was all a part of some elaborate plan to either gain or lose the subject of his infatuation (which seemed very unlikely considering he was emotionally very stunted) or the fact that Lelouch had cracked under the pressure of his emotional baggage (this seemed much more likely to Suzaku).

* * *

"Hey Lelouch…"

"Hi Gino, you're doing well, I hope…?"

"No worse than when you left" 'Oooo, flirting, already.' Lelouch loved it, it was already distracting him from that other… damn it.

"So about the transportation situation tonight" Gino started…

"Oh, well Milly Ashford's Chauffer usually picks us all up either individually or sometimes from school and we all go in the town car… her family is… exceedingly privileged"

"Oh I know, the Winebergs and Ashfords have been close, Milly has been a friend for years."

"Well, that's news to me. Gino, you're just full of surprises." Lelouch was smirking.

"Good ones I hope" Ginos voice lowered a bit.

"So far… yes"

"haha, good, well I have practice early tomorrow morning so in case I need to duck out early, I don't want to rain on the parade so I'll drive there myself… Can you text me the name and address?"

"Yes, of course, incoming…"

"And… Lelouch, uhm… if you know you wanted, I could swing by and give you or I mean even the others a ride if they or you needed" Lelouch bit his lip, thinking of himself alone in the car with Gino. He was surprised at how his body was responding to the boy. He felt the same with Suzaku but had to work tirelessly to hide it. It was still different with Suzaku though because there was a deeply engrained (when the fuck did THAT happen?!) love there. But if he could distract from that until stupid time did its stupid thing, then ok. But he still had to play this right, Lelouch Vi Britannia/Lamperouge/Zero was no slut.

"I'm very grateful and may take you up on that offer another time, and if you do successfully retreat early (he seriously doubted Milly would allow it) and somehow save me in the process, I may take you up on a ride home." Incentive, incentive for Gino to help him out of the upcoming social nightmare and incentive for distractions distractions distractions.

"Oh and here I thought you were the glue holding the student council together" Gino teased.

"haha, no, I'm not the glue holding the group together, rather the solvent soaked box cutter, trashing wildly at the seams" his smirk turning to a smile at the thought.

"Wow Lelouch, beautifully evoking" Gino couldn't help but be impressed by the quick witted, eloquent and trite response.

"Thank you Gino, have you received the text?"

"Yes, I'll see you tonight"

"Mmm hmm, bye"

"bye"

* * *

Karaoke night should have been renamed watch-how-close-Gino-and-Lelouch-are-sitting-and-talking-and-laughing-together night. Or conversely Suzakus-mind-racing-fast-enough-to-be-an-F1-car night because the brunette boy could do nothing but stare and everybody could practically hear and see the gears moving in his head, more so than their own of course.

There was really only ONE thought running wildly through Suzakus mind over and over and over again and it had nothing to do with unrequited love or his plan or his conversation with Nunnally or Kallen or even Gino Wineberg, the thought that was ticker taping across his mind was "LELOUCH IS ATTRACTED TO GUYS?!"

He could barely breath, I mean, it was already a bit stuffy in the Karaoke room. They had separate rooms for Karaoke so the music wouldn't intermingle with the club music. Apparently no one in the group had known that their favorite Karaoke bar had just purchased the space next door and expanded to include a much bigger bar and a huge dance floor and upstairs longue area.

Suzaku was shocked, at the sight in front of him, not the layout of the new club. Lelouch had never told anyone he was gay or bisexual but with the amount of girls fawning over him, it seemed… wait, no actually, now that Suzaku thought about it closely, it made perfect sense. Lelouch was never interested in any of them. Finally Suzakus mind started kicking in. But if he's attracted to guys, his unrequited love can't be Kallen, can it?! And it's definitely not Gino, he just moved here and was eagerly reciprocating, even initiating closer contact with Lelouch. Suzaku felt his throat constrict when he saw Gino drape an arm around the booth and with one leg propped up on the bench, turned into Lelouch, who was already slightly angled towards the other boy.

Why hadn't Lelouch ever told him? Weren't they best friends? But then, could Suzaku even really get that mad considering he never told Lelouch about him being bisexual either. Although, he had tried to talk Lelouch about it the other night and was shut-down hardcore style. Why was he so comfortable with this random new guy and not him? Well, he could guess one reason. And it made his stomach churn for some reason. Maybe he and Lelouch had avoided talking about sex and love because they were just now turning 17, an age where it became almost impossible to ignore? A thousand questions seared through Suzakus brain and he just wanted to tear Lelouch away from this situation, from Gino's company and look deep into those eyes, those eyes he could swim in, happily drown in… and he just wanted to make Lelouch answer every one of his questions honestly.

"I'm getting something to drink" Suzaku announced. The statement caught Lelouch's attention. His best friend never drank, something was seriously troubling him, something was wrong. He hurriedly excused himself from Gino for a few minutes and followed after Suzaku towards the bar, reaching there a few seconds after Suzaku had received his rum and cherry coke.

"Suzaku…" Suzaku could feel the deep voice in his body even before he truly comprehended the words. It was so soothing and filled with care for him.

"Suzaku, what's going on? Why are you drinking?" Suzaku really didn't have an answer for Lelouch. Only questions.

"Lelouch… why didn't you ever tell me you… were… er… preferred the company of guys?" Lelouch was taken aback by the question. His sexual preferences weren't anybody's business, it was personal and intimate and not something he wanted to publicly announce. Granted, it was Suzaku and he always felt he could share everything with this boy in front of him but that was before he voluntarily decided to push the boy away. He couldn't tell Suzaku because it would just have made things worse.

"Is…is that important to you? Are you repulsed by it? By me? now that you know..." Lelouch asked, almost too scared to hear the answer.

"Repulsed?! How, kettle, pot, black" Very eloquent, just like Suzaku.

"Noooono nono, Suzaku, you like females, you're straight, what's gotten into you tonight?!" Lelouch flustered and blushed lightly at the thought of Suzaku's stupid confession. 'He's probably just setting me up somehow or making fun of me.'

"haha, I'm not lying… I'm bi-sexual Lelouch" Lelouch almost died on the scene. Could it be possible…? No, no, Suzaku had just confessed his love of another girl not even one week prior. With those thoughts once again swirling, Lelouch tried to refocus on his own goals amidst trying to help his best friend.

Suzaku however, could already feel a bit of the tension in his stomach ebbing. Relaxed at the thought that he could still talk to his best friend and Lelouch was being honest and somewhat receptive rather than shunning him away.

With what little bravery the situation allotted him, Suzaku finally asked,

"Lelouch… who is it you're in love with? I wanted to help you in your endeavors but you never came to me and well… I just want to be there for you in any way that I can." He started, trying to use other-oriented words so as to not close off what little intimacy he sensed.

Lelouch sputtered the water he was sipping on out while stammering,

"Wha…what the HELL makes you think I'm in love with anybody?! That's.. that's utter nonsense" And there it was, Lelouch's wall back up. Suzaku started and finished his drink in one gulp, quickly asking for another.

"SUZAKU… WHAT is going ON? ANSWER ME, I've answered YOUR questions, it's only fair" Lelouch was getting irritated but his voice conveyed more concern than frustration.

"Have you, really though? I find out you're gay from you frolicking with some random guy, it's not like you could have denied it even if you wanted to. Then you go and lie about being in love and it's… you're lying and I know you well enough to know that, so whatever answers you think you've so generously offered, I'd re-consider their merit."

Lelouch took a slight step back at the biting tone. If only to regain his composure at that last jab. Suzaku was rarely so passionate and it was so very rare for anyone to challenge Lelouch, to legitimately call him out. It was making Lelouch feel things, things that he was trying so hard to repress. But he didn't want to push Suzaku so far that he couldn't repair what he was to inevitably shatter.

"Suzaku… I… can't tell you who it is, but… can you trust me when I tell you that it is _IMPOSSIBLE_ for me to ever be with this person?" Lelouch closed his eyes, hoping his eyes wouldn't betray too much. It was always, only Suzaku who had studied Lelouch's eyes long enough to read their subtleties.

"Because he doesn't love you back?" Emerald orbs of sadness.

"Possibly, I don't think he or she is totally devoid of love for me, it's not that type of love, that love is reserved for another so essentially, they are… taken… so far away from me it's impossible to bridge the gap." Lelouch was just praying that Suzaku wasn't connecting the dots. Because Suzaku was taken, he was taken by his love of two years, he was taken by the military, he was taken by Lancelot. Most important though, he was bound to a rich friendship that neither party would dare alter, for fear of losing it all-together.

Suzaku felt a deep pang of sadness at his best friends words. He wished he could just wave a wand and make it all better but rather then pursue the somber subject, Suzaku decided to continue with his other questions.

"So what's Gino…?" Suzaku asked cautiously with a lump in his throat.

"Gino is… a welcome distraction" Suzaku subconsciously winced at the word 'welcome.'

"You need a distraction…?" 'Why couldn't he get a cat?!'

"I do…" Lelouch looked towards the ground.

"Why…him?" Suzaku didn't even realize he'd said it before it was too late.

"Why _not_ him?" Lelouch ignored the strange question.

"... yea, I guess I get it…" Suzaku twirled his thumbs, trying to think of what to say next. Lelouch beat him to it though.

"I'm sorry I didn't come and talk to you about all this, Suzaku, you're my best friend, it was wrong of me…" Lelouch felt real grief and remorse and not being able to confide in the one person he so desperately wanted to.

"N..no, it's… a really personal thing and I know how you are and… you probably just wanted to fix it on your own… but Lelouch… Lelouch, you're never alone, you'll always have me here with you." Lelouch felt like breaking down in tears right then and there, to confess how true yet untrue those words were. How badly he wanted to open up to Suzaku, to stay by his side, but how doing that would only end up hurting them both because of his stupid desires to be with Suzaku, pressed up against him, his lips against his… Lelouch shook his head to try to free the those ugly thoughts rearing their heads again when, thankfully, fate intervened.

"Hey Lelouch, you were taking a while, I wanted to make sure everything was ok" Gino appeared next to the raven-haired boy.

Again, before he could stop himself, Suzaku piped up at the intrusion, "Everything's fine Gino, we can handle being together alone without something bad happening, I'm perfectly capable of protecting Lel… both of us."

Gino all but ignored the brunette boys outburst, figuring they had been arguing and he was projecting. He deflected and redirected,

"Of course, right… maybe it was just more of me wanting to be in your guys' company" he said directed obviously to the raven-haired boy. Before Suzaku could interject again, which he was probably going to unconsciously do again, Gino grabbed Lelouch's hand and asked,

"Lelouch… dance with me…?"

Suzaku audibly, loudly scoffed at the request.

"Lelouch? Dance? HA!"

That made Lelouch mad, what the hell, did Suzaku just laugh at the thought of Lelouch dancing?! Was he repulsed at the thought or did he think Lelouch such a stick in the mud that he couldn't dance? How DARE he! Lest he forget (and Suzaku was the ONLY ONE who was afforded the option of forgetting this fact) Lelouch was raised a prince. He had formal dance training in many dances and it wasn't a large leap to progress from formal dances to regular club dancing. So without another word, Lelouch turned, downed Suzakus 2nd (totally full and very strong) rum and coke, turned to Gino and answered

"I'd love to, after you" Suzaku again scoffed, for a totally different reason this time… this time the reason being Gino leading Lelouch to the dance floor with his hand entwined in Lelouch's.

'Whoa… what the hell is this feeling?' Suzaku felt all of a sudden, possessive of his best friend. That made no sense to him. Lelouch was free to do what he liked, he probably even needed this, besides, who was he to miss a show of Lelouch totally embarrassing himself on the dance floor.

 _I don't like the way he's looking at you  
I'm starting to think you want him too  
Am I crazy, have I lost ya?  
Even though I know you love me, can't help it_

 _I turn my chin music up  
And I'm puffing my chest  
I'm getting ready to face you  
You can call me obsessed  
It's not your fault that they hover  
I mean no disrespect  
It's my right to be hellish  
I still get jealous_

 _'Cause you're too sexy, beautiful  
And everybody wants a taste  
That's why (that's why)  
I still get jealous_

And Suzaku totally lost all train of thought the next moment when Lelouch started to dance, dancing very well, moving his body like a seasoned dancer, his hips and arms moving in perfect harmony to each other and the music, and it was mesmerizing, how,wha,when,wher did Lelouch ever learn to do THAT? Suzaku felt an overwhelming urge to go and join him, that is, until he saw another set of arms wrap around Lelouch's waist and Lelouch willingly accept their invitation.

Suzaku watched their bodies move together, so close and it hit him all at once… he was jealous, jealous that if Lelouch needed a distraction, why did he pick Gino?! Suzaku was there, he was always there, right there, next to Lelouch this whole time. Why is it when Lelouch needed company like that, he didn't turn to Suzaku. Suzaku took a deep sharp breath at the revelation. But before he could examine this newly discovered feeling, in the next instant all he saw was red. Because Gino kissed Lelouch.

Before Suzaku could stop himself to calmly think things through, he was dragging Lelouch away from a confused Gino, toward a private unoccupied Karaoke room. Lelouch was too stunned to do anything but stumble along. While slamming the door shut with his foot, Suzaku closed in on Lelouch, said "I'm right here Lelouch, if you need me… for _anything_ " and then Suzaku kissed Lelouch, pushing him back with the force, until Lelouch fell back onto the plush couch behind. Suzaku followed him down, straddling the young amethyst-eyed boy, never releasing his lips. What was HAPPENING?! One minute Lelouch was trying to get rid of these thoughts by kissing Gino and then in the next moment, he was playing them out… in reality?

Suzaku was just so so glad that his usually very proper friend was allowing, no, encouraging him to continue. Opening his mouth to allow entrance, exploring on his own, pulling closer to Suzaku, exposing skin for him.

Gino on the other hand, decided against disturbing the two again and ventured back to the group, figuring Lelouch and Suzaku needed time and space to sort out whatever issue they were having (blissfully unaware of the extent of Suzakus remedy)

"mmm Lelouch" Suzaku moaned into his mouth, licking Lelouchs bottom lip before plunging all the way in.

"S…m.. Suzaku" Lelouch stammered as Suzaku used his mouth and very proficient tongue to gradually make his way down Lelouchs neck and behind his ear and over his collar bone.

"mmm, Su…*sharp inhale* ahhh" Suzaku suckled his ear lobe and it felt soo good. 'Definitely an erogenous zone' both boys noted.

"Oh hrrmmmm" Lelouch moaned as Suzakus hands ventured under his shirt, feeling the sharp definition of his body, basking in the heat radiating from each touch.

"mmmm Lelouch… you feel so good, I… wanna feel more…Lelouch… can I feel more?" Lelouch knew it was a bad idea, he knew that this would change things and even if it progressed as purely physical for Suzaku, Lelouch already had vested emotional feelings which would just complicate everything to no end. But he didn't care because he was a 17 year old boy who had the love of his life wanting to do things with him..to him.. So, consequences be damned.

"Oh yes Suzaku, please" He breathed out the last word.

But then, good ole Suzaku, true to his wonderous eloquent style and impeccable timing (/s), started talking

"mmm.. Lelouch, whoever that idiot is who doesn't love you sure is missing out… shit if I were him and had this opportunity, I would probably just lie and say I love you, haha" And he started fumbling with a shocked Lelouch's pants button.

"Ah, uhm… s..top Suzaku, stop, please" Suzaku immediately stopped, still panting and furrowed his brow in confusion

"Was it what I said? I'm sorry Lelouch, I'm so dumb, I shouldn't have brought that up, I was just trying to convey how amazing you are and you know I suck with words and…" Suzaku stumbled and fumbled for words while a deep crimson shade adorned his flesh.

"N…No Suzaku, I understand your good intentions… I just, I don't think this is a good idea, I didn't fully think it through earlier, I just like our friendship." He wasn't lying. Even if he didn't think it was a good idea, that didn't mean that even at that moment, he didn't desire to jump the boy standing in front of him.

"Lelouch… something as trivial as sex wouldn't ever put a dent in our relationship… I don't get it, you were so into it, so ready before that stupid comment I made, I said I was sorry…" Confused emerald eyes peered at Lelouch hard enough that Lelouch had to avert his gaze and instead paid his respects to the tacky carpeted floor.

"Suzaku… just drop it ok? Let's go back to the table"

"and Gino?" Suzaku said seething.

"Suzaku, Stop. Enough." Lelouch decided his best course of action would be to resume his usual closed-off demeanor in the hopes of shutting Suzakus line of questioning down. Suzaku didn't take the bait. Partly because he was sick of this side of Lelouch and partly because he craved the boy in front of him and ending their little tryst wasn't part of his plan.

"No Lelouch, explain, you're willing to do this with Gino so why would you think a purely physical act would have any bearing on our…" And for the second time that night Suzaku with hit with an epiphany and he took a deep breath from the shock.

"It's… it's me.. isn't it…?" But he didn't need a verbal answer. Those violet eyes that he so many times took solace in were now betraying the person attached to them, spilling forth every hidden secret. Suzaku stumbled back a few steps.

"Suzaku… listen, look, it's so stupid, I'll get over it, I swear I will…our fr" Lelouch was now stammering but before he could get everything he wanted to reassure Suzaku with out, Suzaku stopped him.

"Le…just please don't say anything for just a minute" And he meant it because as shocking as this was, he certainly didn't like the sound of the last sentence Lelouch uttered. How could he be so blind? Maybe because he was picturing a female and Kallen up until an hour or so ago. And the stuff Lelouch said… that he was…taken and far away…? It didn't fit Suzaku's perception of their relationship. For the last few months, Suzaku had been by Lelouch the entire time… there were so many unknowns, too many swirling through his mind. It was too much for Suzaku but through the thick fog of clouded thoughts, one light shone through and that light said that he needed to figure this out, he couldn't just leave it or postpone it.

"I need some fresh air" Suzaku finally spoke and he turned around and walked out the door. Lelouch just hung his head in his the crooks of his bent elbows, entirely sure that his relationship with his bed friend was now fucked beyond repair… when he heard a voice

"Are you coming?" He looked up to Suzaku and his outstretched hand. His confusion must have been clearly evident because before he could say anything Suzaku qualified his statement.

"Lelouch, I told you, I'm always going to be right here for you… especially right now, please, come outside with me? Let's talk." It was as if Lelouch was drowning in his sorrows and Suzaku threw him a life jacket… and pulled him from the water... and promised him he'd be safe next to him. Lelouch hesitantly took the offered hand, which upon contanct, intertwined through his fingers and led him… 'but where?' Lelouch thought 'To a safe haven? or a deserted island?' Wherever, he hoped that at the least he would have Suzaku with him to face whatever came forth.

They arrived outside. And Suzaku stood close in front of Lelouch, hands still clasped.

"Lelouch, do you remember a week or so ago, I started telling you about a girl I met at 15…" Suzaku started.

"Oh Suzaku… I don't…" Wherever this was going, Lelouch was certain of one thing. He might be able to handle Suzakus rejection of him but he wasn't sure he could handle his confession of love for someone else.

"Shh…" Suzaku placed a firm yet quick kiss on Lelouch's lips "Just… listen, please?" Lelouch couldn't say no to those pleading emerald eyes. He just nodded yes.

"Well, recently, I've been feeling like we're drifting apart, like you distanced yourself me. I get it now but a week ago, all I wanted was to convey to you how much you mean to me so you would come back to me, so you would open up to me…

The girl was my first and only girlfriend, someone who I can sincerely say I felt real emotions for. But what I was trying to tell you that night and now is that this relationship… you and me… it pales in comparison.. it doesn't even hold a candle to that. This frie…relationship we have is the deepest emotional bond I've felt for another person, ever, far surpassing even my own family. And… because of my hectic schedule amongst other things, like never considering you liked guys… I never really dwelt on those feelings. I never really tried to define them like maybe you had? But I know this much; that I can't get enough of you, I learned tonight that I can't stand you with other guys, I also learned how amazing you taste and feel and so I guess I'm saying that even though I haven't per-say defined what I feel… I know that I don't want to stop exploring my feelings for you, with you." Lelouch's hands, one still intertwined with Suzakus, started trembling and Lelouch felt faint. Suzaku immediately picked up on this and disengaged his hand to wrap around Lelouch's waist, while placing his other hand cupped under the raven-haired boys chin, gently moving his head so that Lelouch's eyes would meet his.

"Hey… look at me… I'm right here, your Suzaku, your best friend, no matter what, right by your side, you're fine, you're ok… Lelouch, you're perfect" and then he kissed Lelouch again. A kiss that held lust and love, electricity and stability, surprise, overwhelming, natural, perfection.

After they parted, Lelouch looked deep into those emerald eyes and they did indeed calm him. They anchored him to reality. The reality where Suzaku confessed him. A reality that Lelouch had never expected. He was finally able to manage a trembling smile

"And… you said you were bad with words… your words just made my knees weak" Lelouch stated as they both hugged, nuzzling into each others necks.

"Lelouch?" Suzaku whispered in Lelouchs ear.

"hrm…?" Lelouch still hadn't fully recovered enough to use words as he usually did.

"I just learned something else"

"What's that…?"

"I hope I can always make you weak at the knees with my words" Suzaku nibbled Lelouch's earlobe, drawing a shiver from the raven-haired boy.

"mm…Hey Suzaku?" Lelouch whispered back.

"hrm…? The brunette teased back, still lightly suckling and nuzzling his nose into the area behind Lelouch's ear.

"Hrmmm…next time I get weak at the knees, let me drop… I want to show you exactly how much your words really mean to me" and then he lightly bit Suzakus neck.

"Oh, mmm Lelouch.. let's go home, I'll call a taxi so we don't have to explain and I can get you alone for even just a little bit longer"

"Oh yeah, definitely, my place is closer"

* * *

AWW POOR GINO. At least it didn't progress past one kiss and dance. So he didn't have ample time to really fall in love. Besides, let's just assume in this world that he ends up with a beautiful red-head who he falls madly in love with.


End file.
